


[Podfic] Southern Light

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Antarctica, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boston Bruins, Falling In Love, M/M, McMurdo, Nature, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from bookhousegirl:Winter is coming and anything is possible at the edge of the world. For Patrice, this includes endless darkness, birthday floor hockey, shaving your head for charity, polar T3 syndrome, the aurora, and finding what he never expected.





	[Podfic] Southern Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Southern Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822898) by [bookhousegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhousegirl/pseuds/bookhousegirl). 



Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by Marcus Zymmer [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@marcuszymmer).

| 

###### Podfic duration:

1:06:44 (inc. reader freetalk) 

###### Downloads:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aro6p5rx5llkinl/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Southern%20Light.mp3?dl=0) (61.8 MB) 
  * [Mediafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/06kfknfxikelsce/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_Southern_Light.m4b) (94.1 MB) 



###   
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to bookhousegirl for granting permission to record this work!! I had a fantastic time recording your beautiful, beautiful writing ♥♥♥
> 
> I recorded this as both a gift and a rec for savedby - all of the love and hugs for you, darling!
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> I don't follow the Bruins/know them super well, so it's possible I've mis-pronounced some things! I hope this doesn't detract from anyone's listening enjoyment.
> 
> \- - - -
> 
>  _This podfic earns its reader rating from approximately 0:46:45 to 0:49:10 - during the sofa scene_. 
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> The music used in this podfic is Sound and Color by Alabama Shakes. (Youtube links to the [music video](https://youtu.be/faG8RiaANek) and an [interview with the artist](https://youtu.be/3yxzr_33GjU) about writing the song, because Brittany Howard is fantastic.)
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> All and any comments you come back to write to me are like pure, SOLID GOLD and I will treasure forever, whether they're flaily & capslocky things or kind & thoughtful things ♥


End file.
